pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crescent Islet
Crescent Islet, frequently shortened to CI, is a dungeon added in June 2014 as a gateway to PMU 7's version of Archford. Players have to pass through Mineral Cavern first to acquire HM Surf, and afterwards they could use Surf to transfer to the South Outpost Island with direct gateways to Southern Sea and Crescent Islet. After beating Crescent Islet once, players can fly directly to Greenport Town if they have HM Fly. Compared to most other dungeons Crescent Islet is very difficult because it contains a wide range of Pokémon types, a barrage of status problems, and wild Pokémon that know TM and Tutor Moves. Weather conditions can be sunny, cloudy or rain. Politoed and Pelipper spawn starting on Floor 11 so it may rain more often then. After clearing the 28 Floors of Crescent Islet, players have the option of going directly to Greenport Town or venturing further into Crescent Islet Depths if they have a Pokémon that knows Cut with them. Attributes CrescentIsletScenery1.png| Floors 1-10 CrescentIsletScenery2.png| Floors 11-20 CrescentIsletScenery3.png| Floors 21-28 Floors 1-10 Water is common on all floors. All of the Pokémon in this section of the dungeon have at least one Water-type move, so if you are looking for training, focus your time on the floors where the weather is sunny or clear. Floors 11-20 This leg of the journey is filled with more common rain and more powerful Water- and Bug-types. Rock Slide, Magnitude, Silver Wind, and Bug Buzz are common moves here, so be careful if any of your team members are weak to any of these moves. Also, pack Lum Berries or a status-healing move for this part, as the Paras and Parasect have access to Effect Spore and can inflict nasty status conditions on your Pokémon as a result. Floors 21-28 ... Crescent Islet Centre Crescent Islet Centre is the end of the dungeon. At the top is a warp that leads you out and onto the inaccessible part of land in Archford Cove with the assembly and dock. Using Surf on the dock takes you to Archford. There's also a Cut leaf at the bottom. If you brought the move Cut, you can take on the continuation dungeon, Crescent Islet Depths. Completing Crescent Islet Depths takes you to the same spot does when entering the exit warp at Crescent Islet Centre. Pokémon Pokémon that are recruitable are in bold. Please see Recruitable Pokémon for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 12 and 24. Dungeon Objective The objective for this dungeon is to complete the dungeon and to gain access to the Archford region. There is a continuation dungeon that stems off from Crescent Islet called Crescent Islet Depths. Tips *Bring a counter to status problems as there are many Pokémon that inflict them, such as Lum Berries and users of Rest. *Linoone and Poliwag are capable of inflicting a large amount of damage with Belly Drum. *Masquerain can be dangerous, having Bug Buzz and Hydro Pump. A good way to handle it is with Rock-type moves. Trivia * was created by the mapper Luli. * is the only dungeon that leads to a new region which doesn't have the region's name as part of the dungeon name. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Transition Category:Archford Category:Exbel Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons